


pomegranate memories

by thcrivalryendsehere (AzaWhite)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Minor Angst, Minor Internalized Homophobia, Nico di Angelo centric, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/thcrivalryendsehere
Summary: Nico dreams in hibernation, lulled by pomegranate seeds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	pomegranate memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts).



nico dreams in hibernation.  
of lost sisters  
of old crushes  
of the sun.

it’s strange, that he dreams of the sun.

(he’s never been a sunshine kinda guy.  
he supposes that’s the ‘child of the underworld’ in him)

but dream of the sun, he does.

sometimes it beats down on his head,  
burning his skin and heating his hair,  
causing his dream-self to squint, to stand  
still as a statue in the setting sun.

when it beats down like this, he imagines himself  
on the beach at camp, sand wedging itself  
into his sneakers and socks, gazing out at the ocean.

feeling bianca die.

sometimes he wonders, hazily,  
what bianca felt, as she died.  
was she scared, like nico is now?  
was she numb, like pomegranate seeds  
was she angry, was she accepting,

did she place blame in her final moments,  
and if so, on whom?

(she said once it was her choice, to die.)

nico has never asked for the particulars of her death.  
he wonders if he should have.  
surely percy would sugarcoat it, try to spare him  
any more pain, as if he could know what it is  
to lose a sibling. a sister more like a mother.

(not once. twice.)

sometimes, the sun is gentle,  
rays carding through black hair,  
lighting green eyes with a sparkle.

percy.

nico would have been an abomination,  
in the italy of his childhood.  
in a way, hades saved nico twice--

once, from zeus.  
again, from society.

he wonders, as hysterically as he can,  
what his father would say, if he knew.  
sure, the gods aren’t quite the epitome  
of heterosexuality. still.

well. if nico survives, maybe…  
maybe in his due time, he’ll tell him.  
be, as the kids say, proud.

hmm. that’s something to consider.  
to be proud? of himself?

a concept, for sure.  
in the meantime, nico dreams.

not of dead sisters, not of old crushes.

but of the sun, bright and shining.  
like he will be, someday.  
nourishing not the decay of the underworld,  
but the pomegranate trees  
of the earth.


End file.
